Alina Koskinen
Alina Koskinen was a Finnish human girl who attended Niittymetsä school from 2011 to 2014. During her first seven years of school, she was best friends with Tilda Koskinen, but due to the two having massively different opinions on Gangnam Style, the two had a falling out in October 2012. Alina then befriended Moona Viljanen, Bree Tanner and Ilona Joulu, and learned of their supernatural secrets. As such, she had to be turned into a supernatural by June 2014. Biography Alina was born to two normal human parents in Finland on December 27, 1998. She had no siblings. At some point in her childhood, she became interested in dancing, and started dancing as a hobby. In 2005, Alina started school. She attended an unknown elementary school for six years. One of her classmates was Tilda Auranen, who became her best friend. At one point, Tilda said their friendship would last until the end of the world, and when Alina said that might be exaggerating, Tilda said that their friendship might end two months before the world ended. In 2010, Tilda became a huge fan of Justin Bieber. While Alina was not a fan, she did not let this get in the way of their friendship. In 2011, Alina and Tilda started attending Niittymetsä school along with most of their other former classmates. Alina and Tilda were among the students of class 8C, which had 15 students in total. Due to her birthday being in late December, Alina was the youngest in the class. In October 2012, Alina became a huge fan of the song Gangnam Style by PSY. Alina learned the Gangnam Style dance, and became good at it. Partially because of her dislike towards the song and partially because of a prediction that the world would end when Gangnam Style got one billion views, Tilda disapproved of Alina liking the song. This lead to a huge fight between the two, which resulted in the end of their friendship. Tilda noted that the date at the time, October 21, was exactly two months before the predicted end of the world date. As her friendship with Tilda had ended, Alina became lonely. Things got worse when, after the fall break, a new student called Nella started in their class and was extremely against Gangnam Style and became best friends with Tilda. Alina and Nella had frequent fights on whether Gangnam Style was good and the cause of the end of the world. On October 29, she refused to choose a country for her geography presentation, which she had to do alone, and the teacher chose the Netherlands for her. Alina refused to attend the Halloween party on October 31 as she wanted to stay away from Nella and the group of girls. She got to know Moona Viljanen, better known as MovieStar at the time, and Bree Tanner on the school day before the party, and wished the two luck in their performance. On November 1, Alina danced Gangnam Style in front of the school. MovieStar hoped the dance was part of something bigger, and suddenly, the entire school started looking like the music video of Gangnam Style, and this lasted the entire day. On November 7, as Nella and Tilda were both in the same elective home economics class as Alina, she requested to have her Wednesday's elective changed. She got her wish, and changed to swimming, which MovieStar and Bree had also taken. On November 14, Alina figured out Bree was actually a vampire following a few suspicious events that had happened with her. That day, Ilona, who was a Christmas elf, started in her class, and Alina and Ilona quickly became best friend. Around that time, Alina also started feeling frequent random pains, which only got stronger during the rest of November and December. Alina attended the birthday party of MovieStar and her two sisters, Leena and Pinja, on December 13. Alina and Ilona gave them season themed bedsheets as a present. As her friends made Christmas plans, she informed them that she could not spend with Christmas with them as her family was going on a cruise. On December 21, Alina was excited as Gangnam Style was about to become the first video to reach one billion views on YouTube. However, as she started feeling pain again, stronger than ever before, she became convinced that the world may end after all. This was further supported by the supernatural news read by Ilona, which started that an alien spaceship resembling a meteor was approaching Earth. However, unlike Nella and her friends, Alina did not believe Gangnam Style had anything to do with the possible end of the world. When the aliens arrived, Alina, along with her classmates, returned to the school the following day in order to stop them. On the evening of December 21, she informed her parents that she could not come on their cruise after all, lying that it was because she did not want to spend Christmas on a ship. Like her other classmates, she participated in the ball sport which involved knocking people unconscious. After the aliens were defeated and taken away by the Volturi, Alina resumed her life. However, as she knew about the supernaturals, she, as well as MovieStar, had to be turned into vampires or other supernaturals by June 23, 2014, or else the Volturi would kill them and Bree. On December 24, Alina spent Christmas at MovieStar's home along with MovieStar's family, Bree and Ilona. Ilona's father came to give presents as Santa Claus, as he was in fact the real Santa Claus. Alina was eventually turned into an unknown type of supernatural by June 2014, the same month she finished school. That summer, she watched the FIFA World Cup, and supported the Netherlands, possibly due to it being the country she made a presentation of in 8th grade. She eventually lost contact with Moona and Bree, but remained close with Ilona and the Santa Claus family Possessions *'Nokia Lumia:' Alina had a Nokia Lumia phone in 2012. Trivia *Alina was the only one out of Class 8C who was still 13 on the predicted end of the world date, December 21, 2012, and during the fight against the aliens. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Urban Universe Category:Niittymetsä School Students Category:Born in 1990s Category:Born in December Category:Only Children